


Stolen

by riahchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While south of the Wall, Ygritte and company find something unexpected. (Rickon x older woman- An adorable crush, or an older Rickon will do. From a prompt on valar_morekinks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> While south of the Wall, Ygritte and company find something unexpected. (Rickon x older woman- An adorable crush, or an older Rickon will do. From a prompt on valar_morekinks.) (http://valar-morekinks.livejournal.com/815.html?thread=403247#t403247)

“This one has to be yours with that hair ya?”

 

Ygritte looked over where one the louts she was stuck with pointed to a little boy sleeping by a tree. They’d been south of the Wall for a few weeks, trying to cause problems for the Crows but this raid hadn’t been their doing. In the shambles that had once been a camp, the little boy was the only indication that something still lived.

 

Stepping forward in no one else seemed likely, Ygritte was cut off when a huge black mass engulfed the space between her and the boy. She thought the growl he emitted would be the end of her until a young voice said, “Shaggy, to me.”

 

The great beast circled around the now standing boy who squared his shoulders and demanded, “Who are you?”

 

*****

 

“We don’t have to have this battle Tormund! The little lord’s a Stark! Get Jon Snow here and he will listen!”

 

“And if he doesn’t?”

 

“Well, we’ll have two of them with us when we have to battle!”

 

“I’ll send someone… with a white flag and everything.”

 

*****

Jon rode into the Free Folk's camp with Ghost beside him and Sam and Edd following behind him. Just as the reached the edge, Ghost tore off before Jon could call him back. Tormund came to greet him as Jon and the others dismounted their horses.

 

“What is so important that you would have a ceasefire?”

 

“I’d better show you Jon Snow,” came a voice from the side. Jon’s spine prickled and his leg ached with the memory of seeing her. 

 

She led them deeper into the camp. Abruptly, Jon stopped at the sight of Ghost rolling in the snow with a large black form. He felt faint when he heard a voice yell, “Shaggy! Come back here!” and watched a ghost from the past approach the tussling direwolves.

 

“Rickon?” Jon stumbled forward and fell to his knees in front of his brother.

Rickon turned and squinted at him. “You came with Ghost so you must be my brother. That’s what Bran said.”

 

Jon pulled him close and tears pricked his eyes. “You’re alive.”

 

*****

“He’s what you wanted me to see.” Jon had recovered and Sam was checking Rickon over and getting glared at by Shaggydog in turn.

 

“Ya… my group found him a few weeks ago. Osha, his caretaker was killed before we got there.”

 

Jon turned to look at Ygritte with soft eyes she’d last seen when she shot him with an arrow and he escaped on a horse. “Thank you. You don’t know how much…”

 

Taking a deep breath, Ygritte straightened her spine. “It wasn’t for free. He’s a prince right? Prince in the North? He’s got some opinions on the battle coming up.”

 

A shocked look passed over Jon’s face. Then the young voice that he barely recognized chimed in.

 

“They’re Northerners too. They just want somewhere safe. Osha told me and Ygritte and Tormund told me. They should be let through. It’s the right thing to do. And it’s my gift to my betrothed.”

 

“Betrothed?” Jon didn’t think he could be more shocked.

 

Ygritte blushed as Rickon continued. “Ygritte stole me. She said I’m too young to get married. Isn’t she beautiful like Mother?”

 

Jon didn’t know what to say.


End file.
